1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a static-proof tile, and more particularly to a static-proof tile employing a carbon film. Static-proof tiles according to the present invention may be laid on floors upon which electric or electronic appliances such as semiconductor devices are assembled, floors of laboratories, cleaning rooms, and operating rooms of a hospital, floors of offices which are apt to be influenced by harmful electromagnetic waves, etc., to absorb or drain static electricity.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exist various conventional static-proof tiles (which are also called “static-proof mats” or “static-proof sheets” and will be referred to simply as “static-proof tiles” hereinafter).
In manufacturing the conventional static-proof tiles, powders of conductive metals, such as copper, gold, and silver, may be applied onto or permeated into surfaces of the tiles, or a surface active agent may be mixed in the tiles while the tiles are formed, or carbon may be inputted to and mixed with materials of synthetic resin or rubber before the tiles are completed.
From among the conventional static-proof tiles, the present invention relates to a static-proof tile manufactured by utilizing carbon.
The conventional static-proof tiles utilizing carbon include not only typical carbon tiles, which are manufactured by rolling tile preforms which are mixtures of carbon and synthetic resin, but also special carbon tiles such as those disclosed by Korean Registered Utility Model No. 1987-2585 and Korean Utility Model Laid-Open No. 97-732.
Korean Registered Utility Model No. 1987-2585 employs a method, in which a mat is formed by coating a carbon layer on a surface of each granule made from synthetic resin and then compressing the coated granules in a mold, so as to reduce the quantity of added carbon. Korean Utility Model Laid-Open No. 97-732 is an improvement of Korean Registered Utility Model No. 1987-2585 and provides a static-proof tile manufactured by a method, in which a conductive tile manufactured by the method according to Korean Registered Utility Model No. 1987-2585 is sliced into pieces having a thickness of about 1 mm, an intermediate layer is attached to a lower surface of each piece, a soft rubber sheet is attached to a lower surface of the intermediate layer, and then the three layers are fused to each other by heat.
However, the conventional conductive tiles or static-proof tiles utilizing carbon have the following problems which require solution.